Fun Dead
Watch on YouTube |name = Fun Dead |release = 28 February 2014 |length = |notes = |credits = • Paul ter Voorde (animator) • Thomas Ridgewell (writer) • Eddie Bowley (co-writer)YouTube: ULTRA UPDATE! • Tim Hautekiet (Edd) • Thomas Ridgewell (Tom) • Matt Hargreaves (Matt) • Yoav Landau (musician) • Todd Bryanton (musician) • Dan Pugsley (sound design) |prev = Hide and Seek |next = Mirror Mirror }} Fun Dead is the latest episode of Eddsworld, released on the 28th of February, 2014. The plot revolves around Edd, Matt, and Tom travelling to the amusement park ASDFland whilst remaining oblivious to a zombie apocalypse. Development The name "Fun Dead" was chosen by Tom Ridgewell from several entries posted by Eddsworld fans on Facebook and Twitter. This marks the first time in the Eddsworld community where the fans had a chance to come up with a name for an Eddisode. On 17 February 2013, Tom posted on Eddsworld's Twitter that "there's gonna be plenty of opportunities for aspiring voice actors to help out" in the future.Twitter: For Fun Dead there's gonna ... Characters who were available to audition for included a male news announcer, and two British news announcers.Twitter: ASPIRING VOICE ACTORS, we need ... On 12 March 2013, Ridgewell stated that the episode would take a while to make, and asked if anyone would like to see "Tom's Tales of Craziness" in the meantime (a sequel to "Tom's Tales of Awesome" and "Tom's Tales of Brilliance").Twitter: Fun Dead is gonna take quite ... It was also stated that Tom's Tales never stopped; they simply evolved into the asdfmovie series.Twitter: Let's just ignore the fact ... An image from the episode, of a television advertising Bacon Cola, was posted on Twitter three days later, signalling the start of animation on the episode.Twitter: Animation on Fun Dead ... The image itself is a reference to "WTFuture" (and "This World of Edd"), where Edd, Tom, and Matt are watching a Cola with Bacon advert from outside a "Televisions and Cheese" store. On 1 May 2013, in a video called "ULTRA UPDATE!", Tom stated that he had been suffering from writer's block for about a year up to that point, and has hired his close friend Eddie Bowley, who voiced Jon in "Hammer & Fail (Part 1, Rival Builders)" and "Hammer & Fail (Part 2, Rooftop Rumble)", on board to co-write the script. The first two completed scenes were shown at VidFest during the Eddsworld panel on 25th May. It is revealed that the animation is done so that means only music is left Some footage can be seen at the end of the "Tom's Tales of Crazy".YouTube: Tom's Tales of Crazy Extra footage was shown during the last few minutes of the Eddsworld episode of "Heroes of Animation with Bing".YouTube: EddsWorld | Heroes of Animation with Bing | YouTube Geek Week On November 3, 2013, it was revealed via Twitter that Fun Dead is currently back in development after a six month haitus.https://twitter.com/eddsworld/statuses/397023625175642112 Full animation was finished on February 16th, 2014. Currently, it is being looked at by Tom and Eddie in order to put in the music and sound effects (which are being made right now). Plot The story will involve Edd, Tom, and Matt fighting against a new horde of Zombehs in an amusement park called asdfland. The zombies were created by nuclear waste in the end of the chronologically previous episode, "The Snogre." Cast * Tim Hautekiet as Edd * Tom Ridgewell as Tom * Matt Hargreaves as Matt * Jenna Marvet, Stephen Massey, and Anthony McDowell as Zombehs * Ben Rudman as a news reporter * Harry Davey as an announcer Gallery tumblr_mlek6ghfpW1rcw6seo1_1280.png|''Eddsworld'' opening for "Fun Dead". Fundeadpreview1.png|Paul and Patryk fighting off a horde of zombehs, which seemingly only consists of Dom and Private Brains. A silhouette of Tord can be seen in the background. In the bottom right corner of the scene, an object which appears to be a Nintendo GameCube is sitting on the shelf below the TV. Tomreadingabook.png|Tom reading "How to Pretend You're Reading". Fundeadpreview2.png|Another in-development scene. fundead_zpsb6044d45.jpg|The crew possibly travelling to the amusement park. Capture.JPG|A news reporter being attacked by a zombeh Capture2.JPG|The guys arriving at asdfland. Capture3.JPG|Coke from Bumming Crew tries to not be bitten by the zombeh Capture4.JPG|Zombehs approaching the car. eddrollercoaster.jpg|Edd on a rollercoaster. 38b3ed9aa67e85200ffff0a14ec5b697.png|Tom holding either Paul's or Patryk's AK. (Note: Patryk dead in the background, Red Leader logo) EWFUNDEAD.png|Edd waiting in a line at asdfland. Matt - fun dead.gif|A gif. Paul put on Tumblr. EWFUNDEAD99ZG.JPG|Edd & Matt scared of a zombeh (Note: The zombeh's shirt says "YouTube Commenter") Dddo.jpg|Edd, Tom and Matt in front of a horde of zombehs. Jasper from Jasper and Ted is one of the zombehs is in the crowd. File:BhUKYXjCIAAfIj_.png|Tom noticing an arcade cabinet containing Bang, Boom, Splat!. FunDeadCredits.jpg|FunDead Ending Credits Fun dead map.jpg|Martin's asdfland map. imagehh.jpg|AsdfLand Advert Fun dead matt.png|Matt finding Little Tom Behind the Scenes fundeadstoryboards1.png|A snapshot of the preview shown in "ULTRA UPDATE!" Ticketboxzombie keys-inbetweens zps842515fc.jpg|Animation frames of a Ticket Box zombeh with his brain exposed. EWFunDead.png|The gang at asdfland (in development). FunDead_animation_development.png|Another animation development. Eddsworld_-_Fun_Dwad_Animation_scene_1.png Eddsworld_-_Fun_Dead_Animation_scene_2.png Edd, Tom and Matt in FunDead.jpeg Tom, Matt and Edd .jpg|Edd, Tom and Matt shocked. Eddward lol.jpg|Inbetweens for Edd Trailer Trivia Firsts *This will be the first Eddsworld episode released in 2014, and the first to be released after Tom's battle with depression. *This marks the first time since the "Zombeh Attack" series in which Edd, Tom, and Matt are engaged in battle with zombies. *This is the first zombeh episode to not be named after the Zombeh series. *This is the first full Eddisode to be released that Edd Gould didn't have involvement in. Other Milestones *This is the second zombeh episode in which Matt is not featured as an evil zombie general, the first being Zombeh Nation. *Ringo makes his third appearance in the series here. *This marks the third time in the series when Cola With Bacon is mentioned, the other two being "This World of Edd" and "WTFuture" but it will not be the same advert. *The image showing Edd, Tom, and Matt watching TV became unusually popular, to the point where it has been redrawn in various different styles on Tumblr. Visuals *The opening for Fun Dead is different from any other Eddisode so far, with the name "Eddsworld" written in blood, which may suggest that this Eddisode is darker than others previously released. *The news station broadcasting the "Zombie Outbreak" story is labeled ZNN, a parody of CNN. *The Breaking News bulletins on the TV screen mention that someone has found the cure for HIV, but is hard to point out because the bulletins scroll upside down. Also under the name of the top story, "Zombie Outbreak", there is a caption that reads "VOTE FOR OBAMA!" *The upside-down news bulletin, when flipped upright, reads: "Breaking News: Man flips news bulletin upside down". *A portrait of Pearl from Bumming Crew was hanging on Edd's living room wall. This is changed to Diwi later on. *Tom's book is titled "How To Pretend You're Reading." *A girl with a pink hoodie and braces seen in the asdfland commercial resembles Mabel Pines from Disney's Gravity Falls. *The amusement park that Edd and the guys go to visit is "asdfland". *When the car's outside is shown, a near-perfect replica of Edd's house (pre-Hammer and Fail) is seen in the background, the only difference being the door. *The silhouette cameo marks Tord's first appearance in five years. It's unknown if he'll have a main role, or remain as a cameo. *The license plate on the gang's car reads "130985 SMB". This is a reference to the original Super Mario Bros., as the number "130985" is short for the game's original Japanese release date: 13 September 1985. *The GameCube from Edd Again still resides in the living room. *This is the second time Jasper makes a cameo as a zombie, the first being Zombeh Attack III. *The arcade cabined that Tom looks at is playing a 16-Bit version of Bang, Boom, Splat!, a Flash game Edd created in 2008. *All of the scenes featuring the characters from Bumming Crew are changed. *The Whack-a-mole game has a picture of the Pokemon Diglett. References Category:Zombeh Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Eddsworld